User talk:Mattmeister/Archive
This user talk page is an archive, and read-only. Please see User talk:Mattmeister if you want to add a message. Thank you Juze for this sexy template. Hi, welcome to Kongregate Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Mattmeister page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Pereking (talk) 00:08, 20 March 2009 Taking a more prominent role would be to register a user, and help make the Wikia better, something you seem to have already done. The best way you can contribute now is just keep at it, and maybe look for stubs that need more information in them to be complete. --Pereking 10:28, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Blocking IPs Yes, sysops like me and pereking can do it. Just show me the IPs and I'll take a look EsIeX3 14:11, 20 March 2009 (UTC) They seemed to have stopped, so I figure it should be no problem. Thanks though :D --Mattmeister 22:41, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the heads up. Gave him the ban, so he shouldn't be bothering anybody for a while. EsIeX3 04:43, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Fixed. :P You might wanna use that "report a problem" link next time on the article if you see a vandal. --Juze 09:10, 11 May 2009 (UTC) That's not nearly as fun as directly notifying you. :P --Mattmeister 14:10, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Hey Matt!! I've seen your name a lot on the edits. c: But I have no clue who you are. So without further ado, let my introduce myself. I am the amazing and wonderful Laura! *cough, choke, gag* Ahem, sorry about that. Anyway. Hey there!! Xlauraluxuriousx 01:07, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Hello Laura, I've seen you around a bit too. Are you a sysop, or is your name just high up in the ranks for pure, unadulterated awesomeness? And, what chat room are you from?--Mattmeister 01:09, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Just like you, I want to be a sysop. At least.. I'm pretty sure you're not. But yeah, basically I'm just high up in the ranks. When the wikia became well known and popular I was one of the first, and have made small edits and somehow managed to stay on the top users list. Darn that EsleX3, keeping me at number two. :/ hah. All good fun though. I'm basically from Paradise. What about you? Xlauraluxuriousx 01:12, 12 May 2009 (UTC) I don't think I want to be a sysop, it's just the only plausible course of action to stop those naughty folk. In any case, I joined Kongregate on Independence Day of '07, resided in Mostly Harmless until January of '09. I've had stints in Prinny Land, Dystopia, and The River, but I generally hang around Xanadu. --Mattmeister 01:13, 12 May 2009 (UTC) I suggest you don't ever step foot into Paradise, it's hell. From what I hear the River can get a bit crazy too, but what room can't. I like the wikia, it makes me feel important. Heh. Although sometimes I do wish I could block people and things, or that Juze was on a bit more. Either way, I enjoy it.Xlauraluxuriousx 01:17, 12 May 2009 (UTC) We can only be on so long each day. I've no quarrel with Juze, but I have heard that he is misinformed on some occasions, no offense (though that generally means it as offensive). Juze is a good person, intelligent and trustworthy, prompt with his decisions. His worst attribute is his stench though. It's just abhorrent. --Mattmeister 01:19, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Oh I know. I have no problems with Juze at all. He's great. I honestly haven't seen anything that I didn't agree with. Xlauraluxuriousx 01:27, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Having trouble with Fancy Adventures? --Mattmeister 01:28, 12 May 2009 (UTC) A bit. I'm actually in the chat room talking to them now. hah. Xlauraluxuriousx 01:30, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Hah, you're talking about me. :) I think you should both ask EsIeX3 for sysop status, I've got my own one for asking too. You two would be great help for me too. :) --Juze 05:11, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Sysops 1) Right now I think having another sysops would be nice. However, you had a pretty long period of inactivity between march 20 and may, but you are pretty active when you are here. Your record looks clean too. Here's what I'm going to do: I'll give you sysops for a month, as a sort of "evaluation period," and I'll let you keep it if I like what I see. Of course, if you abuse your power, it'll get stripped away immediately, but I doubt that'll be a problem. 2) Here's a couple: http://kongregate.wikia.com/wiki/Area_51 http://kongregate.wikia.com/wiki/Atlas_Park http://kongregate.wikia.com/wiki/Existential_Crisis http://kongregate.wikia.com/wiki/Gluttony http://kongregate.wikia.com/wiki/Sanctuary That's probably not all of them, but 5 of them is a nice start. Some of the chat rooms don't even have pages at all, but I'd prefer that you work on ones that exist for now. 3) Very. Any more questions, just ask. Omg, no way, sysops! Anyway, the inactivity during that time was slightly explainable. From, say... April 12 to May 9, my computer was being repaired. But, I'll see what I can do with those chats. --Mattmeister 09:31, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Ninja Chat At the moment, the Ninja Chat page is run communally, and we're doing very well :) No problem. What was the edit, and who did it? OK, thanks :) :O You're a sysop now!! :/ maybe I should talk to Esle... But, congrats. c: --Mattmeister 22:38, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :P Go check! -- 22:20, 13 May 2009 (UTC) RE: Matt: Sysop or Admin? Sysops don't have all the powers that Admins have. Admins can even change the Wiki's name, change all the settings, and so on. Sysops can only do limited things, plus protect articles and block users. Can I be an admin too, pl0x? :D --Juze 04:59, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :It's just a mispelling error in this page: http://kongregate.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special%3ALog&type=rights&user=&page=&year=&month=-1 :P You're a sysop like me, no any admin rights. :P Only sysop. Bureaucats FTW. --Juze 05:07, 14 May 2009 (UTC) RE: Welcome! You don't actually have to thank users for contributing the Wiki. There's also already an automatic one, which I requested to be disabled, because it just caused spam to the recent changes. --Juze 05:03, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Thank god. The politicians have mostly disappeared.--Mattmeister 09:16, 14 May 2009 (UTC) RE: Discretion Yeah, ban times are at your own discretion. You might want to take a look at how long Juze and I ban people if you're not sure how long someone should be banned. EsIeX3 21:08, 15 May 2009 (UTC) No, this picture was foul. To put it bluntly, a butt-hole spread wide open. Though I'm sure most people don't want to know that.--Mattmeister 00:47, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :I usually block users for 1 month, if there's a lot of spam, etc, and 3 months if it causes some trouble too. It actually depends about how I feel about the user, if it's not so harsh, I'll just go with 1 month usually. :3 PS: Could you please reply the messages to the user's profile instead of your own? :3 --Juze 09:07, 18 May 2009 (UTC) RE: Leaving new messages on the user's profile... We're not angry at you, and you've done good job with your sysop status. We just want to give some tips, as you are a pretty new one to this job/hobby. Don't take it so seriously. :3 --Juze 14:22, 18 May 2009 (UTC) RE: Category Deleting There's a delete button at the top of the page. EsIeX3 22:33, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Just get remove the category from all the articles then. EsIeX3 01:32, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Alright, cool. Thanks :D--Mattmeister 01:50, 20 May 2009 (UTC) D: I am terribly bored, and my butt hurts from this chair... So I decided to message you... and tell you... and basically tell anyone who might be stalking you or I by reading this. Xlauraluxuriousx 16:46, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Ehh, I'm not one for massages. But my butt doesn't hurt now. C: YAY. But.. :c my shoulders do.. oh what a cruel world. Xlauraluxuriousx 02:49, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Oh alright... I SEE HOW IT IS!! Hmmmph. Xlauraluxuriousx 15:19, 29 May 2009 (UTC) RE: Planning Ahead Sorry about the late reply. TBH, you're kinda on your own for this. The only real "administrator docs" are pretty much anything that starts with MediaWiki. There's no real link to any of the pages for them so you're going to have to look stuff up if you want to get things done. I know it is frustrating but that's how things are. That being said, we probably should make an article for admins that gives these details. EsIeX3 04:05, 29 May 2009 (UTC) About blocking I saw that you blocked User:Hexed1 for 2 weeks. Well, that's good. Except for the reason: "If he continues, I'm giving 1 year." That's just cruel. I would prefer giving 1 month or 3 months before that. This is just a small thing, but you should think about it. Don't be so cruel to other users. --Juze 08:23, 29 May 2009 (UTC) RE: Permissions Error Are you saying you replied to an email you got from the wikia? Because AFAIK you're not really supposed to do that.... EsIeX3 23:29, 1 June 2009 (UTC) My bad for misreading that. There's a part where you can send them a message back at the bottom, where it says email-user. Either way, since the user doesn't have an account anyway, I'm not sure the email would get back to him... IMO the best solution is to go into the chatroom and talk to whoever edits the wiki. EsIeX3 23:40, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :I also tried this a month ago, I'll get a permission error too, but what ever. :) --Juze 07:24, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ::Actually, it is possible to email users. :O Here! This will email you. :) --Juze 07:26, 2 June 2009 (UTC) re brahhhhhhhh Ehh. I kinda do too.. but I needed a picture with the pink in my hair. Xlauraluxuriousx 19:55, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :Yeahh. I agree. So, as you can see, I changed it back. c: --Xlauraluxuriousx 02:08, 6 June 2009 (UTC) RE: blarg... Not that I know of... it doesn't really matter unless the user makes a lot of contributions.EsIeX3 18:47, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Can you please unblock NoahArk NoahArk got permission from people of the Chill Lounge to post the pic topic. I dont know why its such a big deal, it was never pressured upon anyone and if they feel they dont want to post a pic they wont. Most of the people there already send links to their pics. Its not your Wiki article, your wiki article is Xanadu. And I haven't gone on there and deleted stuff I didnt like. Lhjhnas is the original owner of the article and she allowed NoahArk to post it. Chill Lounge Is there any way that you can make it so the regs can edit it, but that little troll cannot? Let me know Lhjhnas One more little favour I dont want that troll doing this again but have 1 or 2 new users who want to contribute. Is there any way we could sort this out? Lhjhnas x x x Can you allow this user to edit the Chill Lounge Hello hun, I've got a memeber of the regular chill lounge crew here wanting to edit some of the stuff on the page. Please could you give the kongregate wiki user Extraordinaire editing rights?? Thank you x x x Lhjhnas edit reason - accidently repeated message GAH I totally hadn't realized you put a ban on that person. I'm sorry. I'll pay more attention next time. Xlauraluxuriousx 04:46, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah, that's cause I hardly do anything. XD Xlauraluxuriousx 04:48, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Hahahahah. Nahhh. I do some things. lol. c: Xlauraluxuriousx 18:52, 14 June 2009 (UTC) YEAHH!!! Hah. So I was thinking of making a guidethinger for Me and The Key. What do you think? My one for splitter was rather shitty. Hahah. Xlauraluxuriousx 22:22, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Well of course he does... but that's not on the wikia!! --Xlauraluxuriousx 05:53, 16 June 2009 (UTC) The above edits, attributed to me, where in fact not me. Please do not allow open access. Lhjnhnas 10:07, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Re: Protection & That Dude Yeah, I also saw that. I still found it a little bit "disturbing", but not so much. I blocked him only for 1 day, as it was minimal. Sorry, it was my mistake. :/ --Juze 08:45, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :By the way, he was talking nicely, but what disturbed me, was that he commented "What spam box? ^_^". :P --Juze 08:55, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Archives... I see that your talk page is now also very large, over 20 messages. Should you archive it the same way that I did for my talk page? --Juze 08:47, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Category:Archive